Various electronic devices are being developed. In recent, since providing various services such as shooting, music play, video play, e-mail service, social networking service (SNS), and the like, portable electronic devices such as a smartphone, a tablet personal computer (PC), and the like are widely used.
As a function of the portable electronic device is diversified, a variety of files such as a picture, a video, music, a contact list, a schedule, and the like are saved therein. Therefore, a size of the files to be saved in the portable electronic device may be significant criteria for a performance improvement of the portable electronic device. Accordingly, an efficient file reading and writing schemes are needed to improve the performance of the portable electronic device when storage of the portable electronic device is insufficient.